Turkey Trouble
by CutePoison
Summary: A Thanksgiving short fic with MiSa, Linc and LJ. Sara loses her wedding ring inside the turkey. Michael to the rescue!


"It's gone!" The frantic cry was heard through the uproar of the television, which was impressive considering that the football game had just gone into overtime. Three guys wound up on sport's induced adrenaline and Red bull booing the opposing team was pretty stiff competiion "It's gone!"

Michael hopped up and with an apologetic look to Linc and LJ he took off for the kitchen. "What's up?" The frantic look on his wife's face sent him rushing to her side. Sara was four months pregnant and he was worried her distress may have something to do with the baby.

"My ring, it's gone!" She was lifting towels, bowls, any and everything, her hands moving quickly over the items on the cluttered counter top.

Today was Thanksgiving and Sara had spent the last two hours preparing the feast.

"Whoa, Sara, relax, I'm sure it's here somewhere." Michael was hoping to calm her down long enough to figure out where her wedding ring had gotten to. "Where did you see it last?"

"On my finger, it was right here." She held up an empty hand and wiggled her fingers. "I mean I thought about taking it off this morning, but it was too tight so I left it on."

Wringing her hands now, her eyes combed over the counter and then came up level with Michael's. "I can't believe I lost my ring, I'm so sorry, Michael." Her last words were engulfed by tears as the flood gates opened. Sara had been extremely hormonal these days, her last bout of crying having hit the night before, in the middle of a Burger king commercial no less.

"We'll find it I promise. Come 'ere," Michael soothed as he pulled her close and held her against him. He rubbed her back and spoke softly in her ear until the tears subsided.

Pulling away, her tearstained face came up level with his concerned eyes, "I'm such a crybaby these days, how do you stand me?"

Michael grinned at this. "I dunno, maybe 'cause you're the most beautiful crybaby I've ever seen?"

His teasing brought about a smile and then a look of panic filled her coppery eyes. "Oh, God! Oh God!"

Her infectious panic filled him next, "What Sara, what's wrong, is it the baby?"

Ignoring him, she pulled away and rushed for the oven. Pulling open the door she peered inside despite the blast of heat rushing out at her. Seconds later she stepped back her eyes landing on Michael, who was now right beside her.

"You stuffed the turkey, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was messy and slippery and…and my ring must be in there in all that…mess!"

Michael couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of him. It took a light slap from his distraught wife to quell it. "Sorry, but it is funny."

"It's not funny, what if it melts or something…ruins it somehow…the inscription is so beautiful, Michael. I would die if it ruined it."

The inscription on her ring, three words, 'Its real Sara', meant so much to them both, signifying all they had been through together. Michael could easily understand his wife's distress, but he didn't think there was any chance of the ring or the delicate inscription being ruined.

"It won't melt Sara." At the continued look of distress in his wife's eyes, "Stand back, I'm going in."

He grabbed some pot holders and pulled the turkey pan out and set it on the stove. "How long has it been since you stuffed this thing?"

Sara's eyes moved to the clock. "About five minutes, why?" The next she knew Michael's hand had disappeared inside the partially cooked bird. Sara held her breath as he rooted around in the turkey, his blue eyes intense in their concentration. "Do you feel anything?"

Her answer was a sparkle in his eyes followed by a triumphant "Aha!"

"You found it?" Sara was hopping up and down a little in her excitement and the worry had left her now glowing features. He grinned and moved to pull his hand out. Sara saw his expression change five seconds before it hit her, he was somehow stuck.

"What's wrong, why are you stuck?" Not waiting for an answer she grabbed an oven mitt and grabbed onto the bird.

"I think my watch is caught on something." Michael was attempting to twist his arm in efforts to escape from the imprisoning poultry. Sara tightened her grip as best she could. She was trying to keep the bird in place, so that Michael could pull.

"What's goin on, guys?" Their efforts halting briefly, they looked up to see LJ lounging in the doorway. Their nephew was fighting a smile, but his eyes twinkled.

When Lincoln burst out laughing behind him, LJ lost it and the two of them laughed their way into the kitchen.

"I've seen some kinky stuff done in the kitchen, but you two take the cake!" Sara shot her brother in law a warning, I'm pregnant so don't fuck with me look, but he ignored her. "Come on LJ, maybe we should go back to the game before one of them flips us the bird…"

LJ's hoot of laughter pulled Linc back in and the two of them were rolling as a serious faced Michael and Sara looked on in annoyance.

When the laughter died away, "If you're finished maybe one or the both of you could give me a hand?"

"Uncle Mike I don't think another hand in there is gonna help."

Linc snorted laughter and then attempted to sober up. "Sorry, man, sure, ah, what do you want us to do?" A short laugh broke midway through this sentence and LJ almost lost it again.

"I'm glad this is entertaining the two of you." Michael was getting more and more uncomfortable in the gooey mess and it was showing.

"Actually another hand might help. Maybe if I could get my hand in there and unfasten your watch? Sara explained. She could tell Michael was not a happy camper.

Everyone agreed it was worth a shot so she pushed up her sleeve. A moment later she was elbow deep in moderately warm stuffing. "Ew, this is ew…" She wriggled her fingers around until she found Michael's wrist in all the mess. "I think I have it…" Her fingers found the slippery catch and she pulled. A few beats later they were free of the turkey, stuffing dripping onto the floor.

Sara grabbed some towels and started cleaning off her hands, the ring momentarily forgotten in all the chaos.

"Hey." Sara looked up from her hands to see Michael holding her ring. A moment later he was sliding it onto her sticky finger. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled her husband close in a warm thank you. They were lost in a moment as his lips fell on hers.

"Ahem, not to interrupt you two love birds…No pun intended by the way...But the game?"

They both shot Lincoln a look that turned into easy laughter. Once the room was quiet again Michael shoved the turkey back into the oven. They were headed back to the game when Michael spoke up, "Hey, has anyone seen my watch?" The group groaned in unison and turning on their heels, they headed back to the kitchen. 

Options Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Submit a Review Report This 


End file.
